Outline of self
The Self is the individual person, from his or her own perspective. To you, Self is you. To a different person, Self is that person. The following outline is provided as an overview of and topical guide to the self: Essence of oneself : Main articles: Self (philosophy), Self (psychology), Self (sociology) and Self (spirituality) * Body * Brain / Mind / Intelligence * Character * Experience * Gender * Human * Human condition * Identity * Person * Personality * Skill * Virtue * Wisdom Self constructs * Individual * Personal identity * Personality * Self-awareness * Self-concept * Self-consciousness * Self-control * Self-identity * Self-image * Self-ownership * Self-perception * Self-realization * Self-esteem * Self-knowledge * Self-serving Stages of life :1. Infancy :2. Childhood :3. Adolescence :4. Adulthood :5. Middle age :6. Old age Major life events :1. Birth :2. Education :3. Graduation :4. Coming of age :5. Employment :6. Marriage :7. Parenthood :8. Retirement :9. Death Individual rights : Main articles: Human rights, Individual rights, and Security of person Much of the western world values the concept of individual rights. These rights vary from culture to culture, and by very definition, from person to person, and appear mainly in individualist societies. In considering the self, the most intimate legal relation would be what is codified as 'sui juris', or what laws have a purposed place so far as they are derived of the self. In such cultures, it is generally considered that each and every individual has the following rights: *security rights'' – protect people against crimes such as murder, massacre, torture and rape * bodily and property rights – encompass "ownership" of your own body and choosing what to do with it, as well as the fruits of the labour that spring forth from using your own body. ("Every man has a property in his own person. This nobody has a right to, but himself," per John Locke, Second Treatise on Civil Government) *''liberty rights of the Classical era'' – protect freedoms in areas such as belief and religion, association, assembling, movement, and other self-determination (as an individual person), privacy from government and others, and freedoms from other paternalist meddling generally, whether by governments or others; also encompasses security, bodily and property, political, and due process rights, many group rights, some welfare rights, and (especially outside of the USA in the Classical era) equality rights, as all of those categories appear in this list *''political rights'' – protect the liberty to participate in politics by expressing themselves, protesting, voting and serving in public office *''due process rights'' – protect against abuses of the legal system such as imprisonment without trial, secret trials and excessive punishments; often overlaps with the bodily rights, listed above *''equality rights'' – guarantee equal citizenship, equality before the law and nondiscrimination in regards to one's eligibility for all of the other rights in this list *''welfare rights'' (also known as economic or social rights) – require the provision of education and protections against severe poverty and starvation; generally an expansion of positive liberties *''group rights'' – provide protection for groups against ethnic genocide, and self-determination (as a group) and the ownership by countries of their national territories and resources; may overlap with the bodily and property rights, and Social equality rights, listed above Personality traits : Main articles: Big Five personality traits and Trait theory * Extraversion and introversion * Agreeableness * Conscientiousness * Neuroticism / Emotional stability * Openness to experience Personal values Virtues See the list at Virtue#Virtues and values Vices * Seven Deadly Sins * Pride * Vanity * Avarice * Greed * Lust * Wrath * Anger * Gluttony * Envy * Jealousy * Sloth * Laziness Self-actualization * Action * Competence * Effectiveness * Efficacy * Success Self management * Autodidacticism (self-education) * Goal * Goal setting * Personal budget * Personal development * Personal finance * Problem solving * Self-actualization * Self-assessment * Self-awareness * Self-compassion * Self-consciousness * Self control * Self-defense * Self-discipline * Self-development * Self-disclosure * Self-efficacy * Self-enhancement * Self-esteem * Self-gratification * Self-help * Self-interest (disambiguation) * Self-justification * Self-knowledge * Self-love * Self-monitoring * Self-motivation * Self-policing * Self-reflection * Self-regulated learning * Self-respect * Self-sufficiency * Self-verification * Stress management * Time management Self-preservation and self-maintenance * Enlightened self-interest * Health * Housekeeping * Life extension * Personal hygiene * Personal safety * Physical fitness * Self-care * Self-preservation Personal concepts * Adolescence * Adulthood * Aptitude * Birth * Infancy * Childhood * Competence (human resources) * Death * Diary * Duty * Evil * Failure * Good * Freedom (philosophy) * Freedom (political) * Hobby * Home * Individualism * Individuality * Individuation * Influence * Intrapersonal communication * Liberty * Lifestyle (List) * Meaning of life * Parenthood * Personal boundaries * Personal homepage * Personal income * Personal life * Personal property * Personal space * Personal time * Possession * Privacy * Reputation * Self-talk * Self-schema * Self-worth * Sex * Sexuality * Success * Taste (aesthetics) * Taste (sociology) * Thought * Virtue Harmful traits and practices * Abjection * Crime * Self-abasement * self-absorbed * Self-abuse * Self-blame * Self-criticism * Self-deception * Self-deprecation * Self-envy * Self-handicapping * Self-harm * Self-hatred * Self-immolation * Self-loathing * Self-pity * Self-propaganda * Self-punishment * Self-righteousness * Self-sacrifice * Self-serving * Self-victimization * Sexual self-objectification * Stress * Suicide See also * Atman (Jainism) * Ātman — the concept of self in Buddhism * Anatta — "Not-self", central concept in Buddhism * Ātman (Hinduism) * Community * Humanism * Personal life * Selfism * Society * Transhumanism * True self and false self External links Self Self * *